


October 16, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A sudden scowl appeared on Reverend Amos Howell's face.





	October 16, 2002

I never created DC.

A sudden scowl appeared on Reverend Amos Howell's face after a tentacle from his chest managed to knock the villain responsible for hurting Supergirl unconscious.

THE END


End file.
